


The Night is Saying Fire

by paintingfire



Series: The Fire Itself [3]
Category: X Factor RPF
Genre: M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingfire/pseuds/paintingfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second part of Maiden's wedding night and bit of "Is this true? Are we really married?" insecurity raises it's head, cue cute fluffy declarations of love. Then very slow, very long, very varied lovemaking as they no longer need words to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night is Saying Fire

**Author's Note:**

> And I give you bottom!matt. And a whole lot more!
> 
> Now this part was always meant to be slow lovemaking. Not much of their "thoughts" expressed, once they got down to it. I was trying to show that the boys know each other so well that they knew when to react instinctively. Also it's not written in quite the same manner as the previous one, though I have tried to marry the style when things get a bit faster, shall we say ;-) The sex scene/s is purposefully a bit "floaty", untethered in the way I've written it in the hope it sets the mood...
> 
> And on that matter, I do recommend listening to Matt's "All Along the Watchtower" performance on repeat as mood music, I especially wrote their "ending" to the ending of the song ;-)
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a mere storyteller, a painter of words. I have no secret mind-reading powers. The characterisations of the people and portrayal of events within the following story are therefore wholly fictitious. A fairytale begins "Once upon a time" but it does not mean it really happened. Remember that and we'll all live happily ever after!

  
[All along the watchtower/ Matt Cardle (mp3)](http://audioboo.fm/boos/275877-all-along-the-watchtower-matt-cardle.mp3?source=embed)

Matt and Aiden had remained lying on the floor, still too spent from fast-food-style sex and crazy laughter (not to mention the jolt breaking the bed post had given their bones) to move. Even though Aiden had started to do his hand to throat fangirling thing, he knew it wasn't it's usual wide open invitation to Matt. And he was okay with that, and so was Matt.

> [Ah yes, the origin of the patented fangirling thing... But that's a story from the first, and the second stage of their relationship. Not from now...]

Aiden shifted on the rug, long heavy bare limbs rolling out against the uneven coolness of the stone floor. That was enough to start him, his eyes noticing the change of light, the fact Matt was no longer parked in his usual spot beside him. He must have slept a bit, but now, on turning, he was wide awake.

Matt stood by the semi-shuttered window, the moonlight reflected off the water drawing shifting stripes across his naked skin, a slight breeze teasing the still damp curls on his head.  Deep in thought, a smoldering cigarette dangling from limp fingers. The playing light, coupled with a slight tenseness within his torso, giving prominence to hard muscle, painting it in relief above shadowed softness. On display but hidden.

Aiden lay dry throated and convulsively swallowing at the sight. Was the small but perfectly formed man-god before him really now his husband? He'd been joking with the whole "Bet you never thought when you auditioned..." comment earlier; but like everything they said to each other, probably from the very beginning, there had been an underlying double meaning.

> [That's what made the beginning, not to mention middle, of their relationship confusing to themselves, let alone those observing them...
> 
> But that's those stories from the first and third stages of their relationship. Not from now... ]

But honestly, who on earth really thought that when they auditioned for the programme that they'd ever end up getting on the live shows? Let alone falling for the eventual winner. Finding out that he miraculously felt the same and then, in a relatively short time considering, actually marrying said winner?

Aiden found himself running his fingers over his own naked skin, searching by touch for the marks Matt had left on him earlier, as if seeking reassurance for the fear that he was somehow still in dreamland, that sheer luck had not travelled his way, just been instead a cruel joke.

For all their laughter and teasing, especially the sexual kind, Aiden sometimes worried that  the older man didn't realise just how much it was the deep deep emotional bond that was between them that was the thing that made them special, kept his world turning.

To Aiden Grimshaw a world without Matt Cardle was one without relief.

He stood, his bare feet welcoming the coolness under them, and crossed purposefully to the strangely still figure. His finger stretched out, running down warm skin of an arm, bringing the statue to life. A statue that had, on turning, tears running down his face.

"Matt?" concern rose in his chest; invisible sword and shield ever at the ready to defend his prince.

Matt gave a soft laugh, that familiar glow covering his face, head going down a bit in embarrassment, body restless in it's own skin. Fingers clasped Aiden's wrist, unconsciously soothing the heightened pulse beneath their tips.

"It's all right, Aid. I'm all right. More than all right." His voice quiet, trying to be steady but it's cracking giving him away, as if he didn't quite have his breath. "I know it's corny, but I was just thinking about the first time I saw your face. No.  _You_! Not that stupid song. The first time I saw _you_..."

"And, I just knew that I was totally safe now;  in the show, in life. Round the world and back again. I'd somehow come home."

Laying his forehead to Aiden's chest, hidden in the shadow of his throat, he allowed the words to tumble from his mouth. On to Aiden's bare skin, from his heart. 

"It wasn't love at first sight, okay well it probably was, but you know it never occurred to me then that I.... But I _still_ knew... "

Eyes raised, hand drawn to the side of Aiden's quiff, grasping at it, as if the movements would strengthen the impact of his words, making sure his feelings were understood...

"I _knew_ , Aiden!  I knew! You changed my life Aiden Grimshaw, and I give thanks for that every day. I'm not ashamed to say that, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't found me.  I know I wouldn't have stayed in the competition, let alone won, and I probably would have continued to be scared of life, just throwing opportunities away, putting up barriers."

Matt looking away now, lips to Aiden's collar-bone, repeating a pattern all along... Aiden's eyes widening above him, the sweetness of a salt sting forming in reaction to hearing Matt's words continuing.

"Thank you. I don't know how else to say it. Thank you for loving me. For standing up beside me today in front of our family and friends. For standing beside me for the rest of our lives. For..."

Eyebrow raised, emotion making his voice oh so husky, the sweetest smile on his face. Aiden reached out, flicked his thumb knuckle at the teardrop on Matt's cheekbone, cupped his palm to his jaw. Held his eyes. Spoke in a hushed reverent voice:

"For eventually getting you to shut up? Are you real, Matt Cardle? All this from the man who I couldn't persuade to write his own vows for today?"

"Of course you _did_ write me a new song instead, knowing I'd crumble to bits and make a blushing stammering fool of myself in return..."

"How could I _not_ love you? You are me. We're one entity." "Matt and Aiden makes Maiden" he sang oh so softly, pressing a cheeky knowing kiss to his love's lips to emphasise it.

He took the still long-forgotten cigarette from Matt, placed it to Matt's lips, took a quick drag himself. Then kissed Matt hard, just for a second. Both exhaling slowly, the smoke tendrils spiraling between them. Then he flicked it's dying embers out into the suddenly heavy night air.

"Prove that to me Matt, show me this is real...  That you're not just wish fulfillment wrapped up in sexy pocket gorgeousness."

And with those words Aiden bent, catching Matt behind the knees, sweeping his body up into his arms. Holding the slighter man to his chest, the light now casting it's approval across _two_ skin-clad forms, crossing the distance to the bed in easy steps.

"You really are just as bad as me, aren't you?" Matt giggled across Aiden's lips.

"If you mean I'm a just soppy insecure fool where you're concerned" he said, as he placed him down on the edge of the bed, laughter bubbling up as it always did between them, "Oh so guilty as charged, just don't tell anyone. They already think my purpose on this planet is only to tease you, feed you, carry items of clothing you discard, and check out your bum before you go on stage."

"Talking of which..." he tried to lighten the mood further, but was actually more than happy with where it was.

A slow steady flame that they would build upon...

=+=

Aiden moved to join Matt on the bed, but found his hips grasped, turned from their goal.

Instead Matt, at perfect height, gave into temptation, letting out _that_ throaty growl. Leaning forward, rolling his whole face round Aiden's hardness, revelling in the musky scent, the friction against his beard. Then opening wide because he could not be so near and not taste him fully. 

His fingers splaying out over Aiden's backside to pull him closer into his hungry mouth. Then returning restless, stroking the valley in between, a stray fingertip vanishing momentarily  from view.  Aiden now the one stood statue-like, suspended by some other-worldly force. Hands reaching out wanting to grab, but wanting to still at the same time.

Immediately a gentle releasing sound. Matt moving up on his knees on the mattress.  Gaze upon Aiden already languid,  tongue swirling round his own already reddened lips.  Reaching up to plant them to an already softened smile.

Regaining his (beautifully stolen) sense, Aiden reached down and pressed the heel of his palm just below Matt's nipple, swirling it around his ribs and down...

A gentler trail on his partner's body than Matt's lips had left on his own earlier that night. But burning a possessive ring all the same...

Matt's head bobbing down once more. Capturing, moving more firmly. Aiden gently rocking in response. But no need to rush, it was all about feeling the moment. This moment.

Without thinking, both men moving as one. Matt lying back against the pillows. Aiden hovering momentarily above him, one hand cupped to Matt's cock, his own weight on one knee bedded, the other still toes to floor.

Matt sliding down completely. Aiden bending over and down. Pressing nothing more upon Matt but the promise of the hot slow kiss they shared.

Drinking each other in as if for the final time. Aiden totally aroused at tasting himself tattooed to Matt's tongue. Never needing it to end...

A melody well practiced.  Aiden reaching a hand behind Matt's knee, together lifting his legs in the air. Taking his place knees astride, resting on his own folded legs. One hand remaining fast against the smaller man's shins, holding him ready.  The other reaching out across the bed. Instinctively remembering where Matt had abandoned the bottle earlier. Top flipped, contents expressed, brought onto and into Matt in one seamless swift but unhurried movement. Fingertips gently scissoring but just for a second.

Aiden grasped the length of his own thick flesh, rocking Matt back slightly more with the hand that still held him up, the other pressing his head to Matt's tight entrance.

Just in, just making contact, enough to tentatively join, but not sink right in...

But far enough for Matt's head to momentarily lift from the pillow. A silent 'Oh' formed by his lips.

Aiden bent forward, pressing Matt's knees apart, his lover's chest visibly contracting in reaction to the pleasure and pain as Aiden sunk a little deeper within. Aiden's body continuing forward to catch Matt's widened mouth, their tongues sweeping together.

An instinctive rocking beginning. Aiden's stomach pressing down over Matt's engorged cock, those movements a gentle afterthought to the strong power of their now restless kiss.

Matt lifting his head to Aiden's, one hand roaming feverishly through his lover's soft hair, the other never stilling as it stroked hard round Aiden's broad back, curling round strong sides, fingers pressing in unison with tongue movements.

One hand behind Matt's head, Aiden sliding the other up between their chests, pushing it downwards and up to swirl roughly gentle fingertips in the moisture he feels beading on Matt.

Breaking the kiss. But only so he could move it to Matt's neck, hotly raining down it in an echo to their rocking.

Matt's thighs clenching slightly. His hands moving to the tall man's  armpits, pushing against him. Fighting to bring his head off the pillow for long enough to meet Aiden's lips once more. The resulting quick wet sound proof of the brevity of the connection. Matt failing to hold Aiden's weight. Aiden's eyes distracted, lowered to a target of their own.

Still joined, sitting upright, letting Matt's long cock spring free from it's forced entrapment under him. Disallowing it the chance to teasingly bounce again. Catching it's straining curve gently but firmly in one hand. The other strumming at the side of Matt's buttock, making the older man visibly melt further into the bed, his face softening as their eyes met and held.

Then Matt broke gaze overwhelmed, turning his face to nuzzle the pillow as Aiden curved his fingers loosely but firmly and started moving them up and down the shaft, his other hands gently rubbing the hollow above Matt's hip.

Then, with easy dexterity, he bent his long back over and took Matt cleanly into his mouth, the movement causing Matt's nails to press catlike into where they rested just above Aiden's knees.

Alternating between deep and fast, shallow and slow, one hand clasped firmly round the base, Aiden set about his self-appointed task with an mindfulness that caused Matt to pull himself flat to the bed, his hands suddenly clutching the sheets at his sides.

Though he was still within the opening of Matt's passage the only part of Aiden moving was his head and upper torso. The fingers of his hand occasionally adding an alternating pressure, playing against the timing of his lips and mouth. Now curling those fingers closer,  he upped the rhythm.

Matt lying back, unable to move. The sensations from Aiden's mouth around him causing him to gently contract round the larger man's cock as it lay home within him. Wishing for more, while content with what was.

Still intent only on Matt's needs, Aiden began to draw another pattern, his thumbs swirling around Matt's balls, playing their hardness within their soft covering, while his tight deep-throating started to form a rising arpeggio. Sucking deep and slow, over and over, then fast and shallow, fast and shallow, then his hand taking turn, moving up, strongly sweeping towards the tip, then jerking faster and steadier.

Reading each other's bodies, a look exchanged. Reaching up and over to swap yet another kiss.

Matt struggling to lift himself from the bed, Aiden placing a strong arm beneath his shoulder blades, holding body to body so they could deepen the kiss. His other hand still working Matt's now seeping cock. Matt uncaring of the strain to his muscles, getting more into the kiss, his tongue working deeply round Aiden's, still not deep enough...

The need to get ever closer causing Matt to hook one arm up totally round Aiden's neck. The other nearly buckling, as it failed to take his own weight. But Matt hooked round him was an easy burden for Aiden to carry, and they never broke apart, joined in three places. Aiden inside him, Aiden holding him, Aiden kissing him.

As close as they could possibly be, knowing when Matt could remain forced off the bed no longer. Once again tumbling gracefully, once again slick wetness added. Sitting up together, face to face, still joined. Aiden's muscles visibly flexing as he rocked back onto his backside carrying Matt with him, the smaller man looking all limbs in comparison with the solid strength below him.

The mere act of their slow lovemaking meaning that even though he was still very tight around Aiden's hardness Matt slid down easily into his lap, pressing his knees to Aiden's sides. And still they kissed, jaws battling in slow motion; even as Matt started to clench his muscles, and shift upon Aiden, his legs now strongly positioned, thighs supported by thighs.

Aiden gently starting to buck upwards, meeting Matt's movements, his lips changing tack and searching for erect nipples. Feasting on one. Then the other, then returning to  lips for a another drink. A parched man who couldn't keep away from the taste of his saviour's mouth.

Matt began to take more control, neat hands splayed on Aiden's wide thighs, using the purchase to slide his body back and forth, upping the pace. Finally adding a small corkscrewing flick with his hips, causing Aiden to swiftly tip him back flat against the bed, fully stretching him, pressing deeply inside the tight tunnel around him.

Matt letting out a gasp, and Aiden momentarily stilling, as they felt how deeply they were now joined.

Never taking his eyes off those of his lover's,  Aiden playing Matt, undulating inside him, checking for each movement that would give him the most pleasure. He was so tightly home he could have easily come already, but this was about Matt more than him.

The skin on Matt's neck and back grew flushed, feeling Aiden inside him, placed just so. His own cock was growing ever harder, but he didn't allow himself the relief of jerking himself off. This was about Aiden more than him.

Instead, once again, Matt's hands were clasped round Aiden's neck as he pulled him in for yet another drowning kiss. Both moved to follow it with a host of brief ones that barely landed. Butterfly wings brushing past their skin...

The gentler movements being met by a matching lull in their lovemaking. Slowing the pace, knowing they were ready to turn another page...

Aiden sat up straighter, gently pressing on the back of Matt's shins, toppling him over, parting them, so Matt was now wholly exposed to him. Knees trapping shoulders, arms flat on the mattress.

Aiden's body bent over, the hollow between his nose and chin perfectly fitting to Matt as his tongue sought his target. Matt eased his way by lifting his buttocks more, straightening his legs in the air, Aiden forcing first one, then two, wetly curled fingers inside aided by a curving wet tongue. 

Matt reached out for his own cock, bent so near him he could have probably sucked himself off if he'd wanted to. _Now_ he matched his rhythm to Aiden's, involuntarily grazing his tender flesh with his nails when Aiden's seeking digits finally found their goal. Calling out at the exquisite mixture of pleasure and pain. Stretched so tightly, half fearing further movement, half craving it.

Aiden moved again, gracefully removing fingers, sweeping healing with his tongue, gently but purposefully letting them ripple out of Matt, and now easily replacing them with his cock.

One hand joining Matt's as they worked up and down Matt's hard-on together. Tongue and lips worshipping Matt's rock hard nipple. Matt in turn running his lips through Aiden's hair, finally resting to nibble and suck on an ear lobe.

All the while Aiden rocking half in and out of Matt. All the while their fingers purposefully clasped together. All the while sharing their love.

A few deeper movements from Aiden, using the propulsion from the undulating muscles in his rear to alter the pace.

In no hurry to get off, nothing teasing in their movements. Purposefully savouring every moment of close contact. Luxuriating in the feel of each other, of being connected.

They separated again, the bed lightly moaning it's objection.

Aiden sat back on his heels so Matt's head could fit between wide thighs. Matt lying on his front, toes pushing in the pillows, elbows and knees straining of the bed as he took Aiden's thickness deep within his mouth. Teeth shielded by hungry lips, it's size no problem whatsoever for Matt, who liked nothing better than to feel Aiden pressing tightly to every part of his mouth and throat...

Noisy wet gagging movements causing sweat to break out along Matt's brow. The roughness of Matt's beard, the smooth wet tongue beyond it, making the muscles in Aiden's stomach visibly ripple in anticipation.

Matt busying himself more diligently. Left hand purposefully joining the game, using the cold hardness of his wedding band for added frisson. His neat backside rising further into the air. Aiden compelled to wet one of his own fingers in his mouth. Their height difference meaning he could stretch over easily, starting to play with the still slightly stretched opening. Watching it bloom underneath his probing. 

Straightening. Kissing once again. Allowing themselves the luxury of rubbing their cocks together, once, twice, three times.  The dance moved on.

Aiden guiding Matt so he was face down on the bed. Pulling him up to his waiting mouth. Rimming him more strongly this time, more intent, upping the pace, reaching out for more lube. Then alternating dick and tongue, until the need to just stay inside him became too much.

Matt raised himself on his wrists, copying the position Aiden was in. Aiden the enlargement, Matt reduced. The beast with two backs. Interlocking where Aiden moved deep inside him. Teeth and lips working on one particular mark between Matt's shoulder blades where they met the base of his neck.

Friction increasing, Matt found himself starting to cry out, causing Aiden to start biting his earlobe hard, not wanting Matt to come just yet. 

Sweat was now clearly beading over both, the pressure of trying to keep things slow spiraling to the surface.

Matt squirming, getting ever more restless, his moans more frequent, heat consuming him,  melted bubbles of what were once words bursting past his pursed lips.

Aiden pumping him steadily into their marriage bed. Their legs tight aside each other. Toes starting  to point.

Matt finding it harder to breath, reaching up blindly behind him. Elbows bent the wrong way, fingers scrambling at emptiness. Reaching as if unsure of his relief. Wanting to push Aiden away. Wanting to pull him in. Just wanting...

Aiden making the decision for him, lifting Matt up, suspending him easily up against his own raised chest.  Wrapping long arms round him, holding him closer, aloft from the bed,  kissing him all the while.

Suddenly all became about the kiss again. Bodies turning. Aiden retreating and then re-entering once Matt was in a more relaxed position.

Deep wet kisses, full of memories and anticipation. Aiden's hand working Matt's cock once more, as he moved within his tightness. The ritual of rocking and twisting, clenching and releasing starting to play out once more.

Sitting up more. Matt's face in Aiden's neck. Aiden kissing his shoulder. Whole bodies starting to give away what was happening within

Molten magma building up, swirling through their every cell, increasing temperature, flushing their skin. Fire! Still they moved, and still they kissed. They couldn't not.  They had to, for fear of burning alone.

Aiden's movements becoming more urgent, quicker. Matt no longer even aware of the guttural cries he was making. "Oh god, god, I love you."

"Oh", his mouth remaining open, speechless, just waiting.

Aiden crying out Matt's name as he rolled them over on their sides. Increasing his angle, hurtling away inside and upon Matt.  His hand having easy access to his lover's cock...

Repeating Matt's name in a rising and falling cadence that seemed to go on forever. Just waiting.

Faster and faster.

Slighter hand once again over larger, speeding them both ever onwards.

Matt's body curling up smaller and smaller in front of Aiden, being totally consumed by the younger man. Flailing limbs and muffled cries practically the only indication his was still there.

A white hot glow pouring up and over the flushed skin of both men, bathing every cell in blinding light.

Matt exploding in flames first. Breaking through, geyser like. Shining sparks landing all around. Over his own chest. Over Aiden's arms, his hand, his lips. Matt's neck thrown back, mouth howling out fire-pitched nonsense.

Taking his cue, Aiden shot true and deep into Matt's very core. His fire scorched lungs simply yelling the word "Matt". Stealing his release. Captured tightly by the tremors still wracking the body that ensheathed him, now lying anchorless in his strong grasp.

Finally, reluctantly, unfusing, immediately turning to each other once more.

Kissing.

 Spreading ministrations on each others love-singed bodies. Moistened tongues and lips slowly clearing paths through sex splattered softness. Still needing skin on skin. Groaning their satisfaction deep within rasping throats.

Then, fires truly quenched, flinging themselves in satisfaction back up the bed. Banging the headboard. Automatically doing a double take towards it.

Reassured. Slowly journeying as one once more. Matt wrapping himself to Aiden's side, face in neck, lips to skin. Aiden hugging him back, arms tight but loose, letting Matt shelter, giving themselves a chance to breathe.

=+=

"I think you've just blown my mind", Matt eventually murmured. "Love you wife!" Aiden responded affectionately, but there was no comeback...

Matt appeared asleep, eyes crinkled shut, breathing slowed, an innocent yet satisfied smile across his face.

Aiden gently stirred, planting velvet lips to roughened cheek. Clasping hands, eyes looking down, softening at the glinting bands.

Holding them up, whispering in an ear...

"You changed my life too, you know. You're _my_ home, Matt Cardle. _My_ forever..."

" _Love_..." breathed Matt

Then there was quiet... The only sound two hearts, beating in perfect time with each other, their owners at peace.

 

> [Until they woke up late next day. But that's a story of hot Maiden showers, Nicolo’s gift, and "eggs served" with a kiss.]


End file.
